An Eye for an Eye
by SpidersBlood
Summary: A story about a Gerudo who accidentally ends up in Termina. Her strong desire to leave change when she meets a strange zora who seems to lack eyes. Rated T for swearing Even though there's not much of it .


An Eye for an Eye

**An Eye for an Eye**

**Summary:**

_A story about a Gerudo who accidentally ends up in Termina. Her strong desire to leave change when she meets a strange zora who seems to lack eyes._

**Author's Notes:**

I usually hate it when people pair themselves up with Japas. Because of this, I made up a Gerudo girl named Nao. **Important:** I'm expecting you to have played Majora's Mask because I don't go into detail about each event. (Sorry!)

**Chapter 1: Into Termina**

Nao stared out at the Great bay in front of her. She had been following a strange, green-clothed boy for the past three days, which had lead her through many strange adventures. Overall, it was strange.

**FLASHBACK:**

Three days before, which could also be considered a few hours ago, Nao, a young Gerudo thief, had been wandering through an unexplored part of the Lost Woods. For many hours, she couldn't find her way out of the forest (even though it's so incredibly easy in the game).

Suddenly, she came across a Kokiri boy (Link) who had been riding on a horse. Maybe he would have something on him of value? Maybe Nao could steal it and sell it, should she ever get out of the forest.

Alas, the opportunity was taken from her by an imp wearing a colourful mask. This imp had with him two fairies, who addressed each other as Tatl and Tael. The fairies called the imp Skull Kid.

The fairies had spooked the Kokiri's horse and left him unconscious, while the imp stole his ocarina. During this time, Nao hid unnoticed behind a tree.

When the Kokiri came to, he tried to grab Skull Kid, who jumped on his horse and ran off. The Kokiri grabbed the horse and hung awkwardly to the side and Nao chased after them, hoping that they were getting out of the forest.

Through a tunnel the horse went. Nao was quick to follow, but fell into what seemed like a bottomless pit.

She landed on a large, pink flower. In front of her, she could see a door being opened and closed.

She went through it and found a small Deku, who was dressed as a Kokiri. (This is Link, again.) The Skull Kid possessed strange powers and had turned the Kokiri boy, who introduced himself as Link, (finally) into a Deku scrub. The Skull Kid and Tael had left behind Tatl, who was now traveling with Link.

After helping Nao out of the cave, Link, Tatl and Nao realized that they had entered a land called Termina.

The trio met up with a Happy Mask seller, who explained that the Skull Kid had stolen a very precious mask and that he needed the mask returned three days from then. Link expected Nao to help her, but she had other plans.

She had come across a young man wearing a Keaton mask. He didn't want to be found, but Nao captured him and forced him to explain why he was hiding. (Her curiosity got the better of her, sometimes.) The boy's name was Kafei He had a fiancée named Anju, but he had been turned into a child by the Skull Kid. Until he could convince the Skull Kid to turn him back into an adult, he was hiding from Anju, who surely didn't want to marry a little boy.

Unfortunately, the wedding was in three days, the Carnival of Time was in three days, and the moon was going to drop from the sky and crush the earth killing millions of innocent people in three days.

Nao swore to help Kafei and ensure that Anju would stay and be married to Kafei. For the next three days, Nao carried messages from Kafei to Anju and Anju to Kafei until they finally agreed to meet on the night of the Carnival, no matter what the circumstances.

When the night finally came, Nao was the witness of Kafei and Anju's wedding. They had met in an upstairs room at the Stock Pot Inn. (A hotel that Anju helped to manage.)

After they were married, Link burst into the room. He was no longer a Deku scrub.

"Link!" Tatl called, circling round Link's head "We don't have time for this! The moon's going to fall!"

"I have a few minutes, gimme a break, Tatl!" Link said, starting to walk towards a wooden chest that was behind Kafei and Anju, but he stopped. He looked at Kafei, then Anju, then Nao.

"Nao!" he exclaimed. "What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," she replied bluntly, glaring. She didn't much like Link. She blamed him for her detour into this other world.

"Miss Anju, you found Kafei?" Link asked. Anju looked shocked.

"Wh-Who are you?" she asked. Link turned to Kafei.

"YOU'RE Kafei??" he shouted. Kafei nodded.

Link then turned to Nao. "C'mon, we gotta go! I'm gonna defeat the Skull Kid and then we'll be able to go home!"

Nao followed Link, waving tearfully at the newly wed couple. She smiled nonetheless. She missed Hyrule and Gerudo Valley.

"Goodbye, Nao! Thank you for your help!" Kafei and Anju called.

Link and Nao climbed to the top of the Clock Tower, where they met the Skull Kid. Nao tried listening to what the Skull Kid had to say, but Link was playing his ocarina.

"He must've got it back from the Skull Kid..." Nao thought.

Suddenly, the ground shook and the Skull Kid cried out in apparent pain. The earth trembled, and two giants appeared: one from the south, and one from the west. Together, they tried to lift the falling moon from the ground. However big the giants might have been, they couldn't hold the giant moon up in the air. There wouldn't be much time left until it crashed on clock tower… and the rest of the world.

"It's no good! It's not stopping! It's hopeless!" Tatl cried. Link didn't give up. He pulled out his ocarina again and played another song. Nao recognized it as a Hylian song.

Suddenly she was falling. Link and Tatl were above her and they were falling as well.

When they landed, they were in front of Clock Tower and it was early in the morning.

Nao realized that the buildings that were once complete were now being rebuilt.

"Hey!" she asked, looking to a very calm looking Link and Tatl. "What's going on? This looks like three days ago!"

Link turned to her, now surprised. "Ah, so you noticed this time!"

"This time? What's that mean??"

Tatl began to explain. "Link's been rewinding time at the last second to bring us back to the first day we arrived in Clock Town."

"Yeah, and everyone except Tatl and I lose our memories of the past three days," Link added, "You usually ran over to that Keaton-mask guy."

Nao gasped. "Kafei!"

She ran over to Kafei, who was depositing a letter in a nearby mailbox. Nao had seen him do this before, when she first saw him, three days ago.

"Kafei!" she shouted. The boy turned, his face concealed by his mask.

"I... I'm not Kafei... Who are you?" he demanded. When Nao took a step towards him, he ran.

"Kafei! It's me, Nao!" Nao began to run after him, but was stopped suddenly by Link.

"Nao, he won't remember you, now! I rewound time!" Link said.

"What?!" Nao screamed. "But I helped him and Anju get married! Do you mean that now it's all meaningless?"

"What, you helped them?" Link asked. He turned to Tatl. "This is good, now we can write this down in the Bomber's Notebook. It's one less mission we'll have to complete!"

Tatl nodded. Seeing Nao's bewildered and flustered face, she said "Don't worry, Nao. They may not remember it now, but they will when Link _finally_ defeats the Skull Kid."

"Heey, no need for the extra emphasis on the 'finally,' Tatl!" Link said with a pouting face.

"Well, you should stop procrastinating and save all the giants!" Tatl replied.

"Why couldn't two of those guys hold up the moon?? They're HUGE!" came Link's childish reply. Nao interrupted their conversation.

"Don't you know what you've done?!" she demanded. The boy and the fairy looked at her. "You've _destroyed_ their memories... their marriage, their _lives!_" Nao felt tears forming in her eyes. "How many lives have you destroyed in all? How many times??"

Link and Tatl glanced at each other.

"Nao," Tatl said soothingly, "It's like I said, they'll remember it when Link defeats the Skull Kid."

"What if he doesn't?" Nao whined. "What if he doesn't defeat him? I'll have to save their marriage again to make sure that they die happily…"

She was suddenly shaking. Link had grabbed her shoulders and was violently shaking her.

"Nao! Don't talk like that! I have to defeat the Skull Kid, or this whole world is dead!"

Nao calmed down a bit.

"…You promise to defeat him?"

Link nodded. "I promise."

Good. It was _his_ fault, after all, Nao thought. She straitened up.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Tatl said, perking up. "Since you like helping people so much, why don't you come with us? There's lots of Termina that you haven't seen, yet! There's so much that you can do!"

**End Flashback:**

And that was how Nao was convinced to follow the immature Kokiri and the insensitive fairy to Great Bay. Apparently, they wanted to rescue a giant from a temple. Nao didn't understand how this helped at all, but she stayed anyway.

She didn't follow when Link and Tatl decided to go exploring, though. She sat on the beach and stared at the foggy sea ahead of her, pouting.

The ocean proved to be a big disappointment to her. She had expected a huge, brilliant body of water, not a foggy mess that she could hardly see through.

However, she noticed something in the horizon that sparked her interest. She saw a ship come into view. It had black sails. Nao had heard of groups of people that drove ships with black sails – pirates! They sounded a lot like Gerudos…

The ship came closer to land, until it almost collided with a strange looking building that looked like it was built on top of the water. (The water laboratory guy…) On board, Nao could barely make out the shape of two women and one sickly pale-looking person. The women threw the white-skinned man into the sea.

Not wanting to jump in the water, Nao called out to Link.

He was nowhere to be found.

"Damn that kid," Nao cursed as she ran towards the waves…

**Author's Notes:**

That's it for now. I will continue it, for the sake of my obsession with Japas… But does anyone appreciate it?


End file.
